The Brush
by Deanna Kranz
Summary: A hair brush causes more trouble than it should, causing Beverly and Will to take their friendship to the next level. It's rated M but I like to err on the side of caution.


Disclaimer: The characters, ships and jargon belong to Paramount. Only the story line belongs to me.

* * *

It was 2400 hours and the arboretum was quiet. Beverly Crusher sat on the ground fiddling with a flower, thinking. She had seen the flower when she sat down a couple of hours ago, dangling. It had probably broken off when someone walked by it and didn't notice it. She really had nothing to do in the arboretum but she was bored. For the fourth night in a row she was unable to sleep. She would get ready for bed, lie down, turn off the lights and simply lay there, sometimes tossing and turning. She couldn't keep the thoughts from racing through her head, thoughts that could wait until morning. Duties, experiments, appointments, all things she could think about in the morning were disturbing her nights. This particular night she just wanted a change of scenery from her room, hopping it would help clear her mind enough for her to get a decent night's sleep.

Will Riker walked into the arboretum not expecting to see anyone there. He walked over to the tool shed and picked up a pair of gardening sheers and began cutting flowers he thought looked nice. He had cut 4 flowers and needed four more. He decided to walk over to the far end of the arboretum for some more exotic flowers. That is were he found Dr. Crusher.

"Beverly, I didn't expect to find anyone in here at this time."

"Neither was I. What are you up to?" she asked, looking at the flowers in his hands.

"Data wants to test the validity of flowers affecting someone's mood. I'm going to keep flowers in my quarters for 10 days and see if I notice a difference in my mood."

"Studies like that have been done before; they're documented in our database."

"Yes, but he finds them biased. It all started with why people give flowers for special occasions and just spiralled to the point where I was being volunteered to keep flowers in my quarters. I'm not sure I understand what he hopes to learn from this."

"Well, if you like, I can help you monitor your mood."

"How can you do that?"

"With a cortical monitor. You wear it while in your quarters and the computer logs your brain patterns. After 10 days the computer can give you a comparison of your brain patterns over the 10 days."

"Sure, when can you set it up?"

"If you're not going to bed soon I can do it right now. I just need to swing by sickbay to get the monitor. I can interface it with the computer in your quarters so that you don't have to go to sickbay for the results."

"Ok, I'm going to get some more flowers. You can go get the monitor and I'll meet you in my quarters."

Dr. Crusher got up and headed out the arboretum and Riker picked up the rest of his flowers. He went to his quarters and replicated a vase with water for the flowers and placed them on his desk. He was about to sit down when he heard the door chime.

"Come in," he said and the door swished open and Beverly walked in. She walked over to him and looked at the flowers.

"These are nice. They are sure to bring you lots of good moods."

"We'll see."

"Here is the monitor," she said, showing him the small device.

"How does it work?"

"First, let me set it up on your computer," she told him, and sat at his desk. It took her only a minute and she handed him the monitor. "You can put it anywhere on your head but it would probably be best to put it at the base of your skull, that way it's not in the way."

"How do I put it on?"

"Just press it lightly against your skin. It has a special adhesive that will stick to your skin and is easy to remove." He placed it at the base of his skull and the monitor beeped to let him know it was on.

"Now, you can come and look at your brain readings." She got up and walked around the desk as Riker took the seat in front of the computer.

"This is a lot of information it's monitoring. Is there any way to narrow it down?"

"Sure. Just click on anything you don't want it to monitor and select 'deactivate' from the list of options."

She went and sat in his chair, placing a leg over the arm rest; the other bent underneath it on the seat and began rubbing her knee. Riker looked up at her strange way of sitting in his chair.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hit my knee earlier today. I hadn't bothered me until a while ago."

"Ok," he said and went back to study the information that was being monitored. As he finally reached the end of the long list of things the monitor was monitoring he remembered he had some work to finish up before going to bed. The chronometer on his desk said it was 0100 hours and he decided to get a cup of coffee to accompany him while he worked. He brought up his work on his computer and got up to go to the replicator. When he stood up, however, he saw that Dr. Crusher had fallen asleep in his chair. She had been so silent he had forgotten she was still there. He walked over to her and was about to wake her. Instead, he looked at her for a moment. She had curled up in the chair, her feet on the seat, her arms around her bent legs, her head resting on her knees. _Maybe the sound of me getting coffee will wake her, _he thought. He walked over to the replicator and ordered his coffee, looking at her the whole time. She didn't even move. He walked over to his desk to put the cup down, still looking at her, and when he reached out to put down his cup he accidentally knocked the glass vase over. The sound of the clanking glass and his cursing at the accident didn't wake her either. He cleaned up the water that had spilled, replicated some more to put in the vase, and returned vase with the flowers to his desk. Realizing she was in a very deep sleep he decided he would make her more comfortable. He considered laying her on his couch but he was still going to be working for a while. He decided his bed would be best and thought she would probably wake up on the way there anyway. He bent over and picked her up, surprised that she put her arm over his shoulder and didn't wake. He took her to his bedroom, noticing that despite her height she wasn't as heavy as he had expected. He gently laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. She curled up on her side and he covered her with a blanket and returned to his desk.

He didn't have much work to do, really, but it had to be done before morning. When he finally finished it was 0300 hours. He was due on the bridge in 6 hours and thought that 5 hours of sleep was enough. He had certainly gone with much less before and it had never been a problem. He went to his bedroom to get ready for bed and remembered Beverly was there when he went in and saw her. He walked over to his dresser to get his sleep clothes and instinctively sat on the bed to take off his shoes. The feel of someone sitting on the bed woke Beverly up. She opened her eyes and looked around, looking confused. She saw Will sitting on the bed looking at her, a boot in his hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"What am I doing in your bed?"

"You fell asleep on the chair and I brought you here. You were out cold."

She turned to get up, noticing her shoes were missing from her feet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to my quarters."

"Beverly, you have to be in sickbay in 4 hours," he told her, remembering that shifts in sickbay were longer and not in sync with the rest of the ship. "Just stay. I'll sleep on the couch. I've fallen asleep there plenty of times and it's quite comfortable." She simply sighed in resignation. She was still feeling sleepy and she knew that the trip to her quarters would wake her completely and she would probably have a hard time getting back to sleep. Will got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a woman's night gown. He handed it to Beverly who simply gave him a confused look.

"Deanna has fallen asleep here a couple of times. I'm sure she won't mind."

She took the gown and simply gave him an "I won't ask" look as she made her way to the bathroom.

"It's not like that. I sleep on the couch. We loose track of time."

"Sure," she called from the bathroom. "Even though her quarters are only three doors down from yours."

"Yes," he said confidently as she came out of the bathroom. He noticed how it fit a bit shorter on her than it did on Deanna, how its blue colour made her eyes seem brighter and sparkle. "Not bad," he said and went in to change himself. When he came out she was already in bed. "Good night," he told her as he made his way to the main living area.

"You're not taking a pillow or blanket?"

"You're my guest; I want you to be comfortable."

"But I don't need 4 pillows or two blankets," she said and grabbed two pillows and handed them to him. He then took the blanket on top.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Any time," he said and smiled at her before he went to the couch and got comfortable. Soon they were both sleeping.

Beverly woke up frantically looking for a chronometer. She had no idea what time it was and didn't want to ask the computer and wake Riker up, especially if it was way earlier than he needed to get up. The only chronometer she remembered was on his desk, in the main living area. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and went to his desk, not bothering to look at him since she was sure he was asleep. The chronometer read 0604. Her internal chronometer worked perfectly and she had woken up just in time.

"Time to get up?" came Riker's voice, startling her, causing her to jump and gasp. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok; I just thought you were asleep."

"Nah. Even though I don't have to be on the bridge for another three hours I'm wide awake. For years I had to wake up at 0530 and now I can't seem to stop." He sat up and looked at her standing next to his desk, her hand still over her chest where she had placed it when he startled her. "Good morning," he said to her with a smile.

"Good morning," she said, suddenly not quite sure what to do.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just realized I don't have a clean uniform."

"Replicate one. Uniforms don't count towards replicator credits."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and walked over to the replicator. As she stood with her back facing the room as she imputed the correct specifications, Will couldn't help but look at her though he was not sure why. The replicator beeped in acknowledgement of the order and her uniform materialized. She picked it up and turned to face Will. She was about to ask him something but forgot what when he noticed he had been looking at her.

"If you want to take a shower, go ahead."

"Thanks," she answered softly and headed for the bathroom. Riker heard the shower turn on and went into the bedroom to return the pillows and blanket and make the bed.

"Damn!" Beverly said in a loud whisper, but it echoed anyway. Riker went to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Will, can I borrow some replicator credits? I just realized I'm going to need a hair brush. I'll pay you back, promise."

"Sure, don't worry about it."

He finished making the bed went over to the drawer he had gotten the nightgown from. When he had pulled it out he had accidentally moved some of its contents and the drawer had not closed all the way. He opened it and began arranging the things so that the drawer would close. It was Deanna's drawer. She kept things like an extra uniform, some clothes, lotion, and hair ties. They had become very close friends and it made him happy to know that they knew each other so well it didn't cause any tension in their friendship for her to spend the night in his quarters or for him to spend the night in hers. He hopped the same was true for him and Beverly; he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He knew Deanna well enough, he thought, that he knew she couldn't brush her hair with just any brush, it had to be _her _brush, the one her father had given her for her 5th birthday. _There is no reason Beverly should have to use a randomly replicated brush, _he thought. _Her quarters are only a deck away; I'll be back before she is done._

He slipped on some casual clothes, realizing the ship's first officer shouldn't be walking around in sleeping clothes. He left his quarters and took the short trip to her quarters, using his command override to enter them. He went to her bedroom and looked around. He didn't want to go snooping through her things and hoped it was lying in plain sight. It wasn't. He went into her bathroom just in case and there it was, on the sink. He picked it up went back to his quarters. When he arrived the shower was no longer running. He went into the bedroom and listened carefully but could not tell how long ago she had finished. He was walking out of the bedroom when he heard some bottles clang in the shower.

"Sorry," she called. "Nothing spilled."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Your brush in on the bed."

"Thank you. You didn't have to replicate it yourself, I could have done it."

"I didn't."

"Will, I can't use Deanna's brush. That's something you can't use without the other person's permission."

"It's not Deanna's. She doesn't leave that here."

"You keep spare hair brushes?"

"No." Beverly came out of the bathroom wearing the clean uniform, her hair still damp. She looked at the bed and saw her brush.

"You went to get my brush?"

"It's not like I had something I should have been doing instead. Deanna won't brush her hair with any other brush than her own and I figured maybe it's a woman thing and you'd prefer your own brush."

"I do, actually, but I'm not that picky. I would have been fine with another one. Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome. Would you like something to eat before you go?"

"Some coffee would be nice," she said, picking up the brush and beginning to brush her hair.

"Coming right up," he said and left to replicate coffee for both of them. She went back into the bathroom so that she could look in the mirror as she brushed her hair. When she reached the sink she saw two toothbrushes in the toothbrush holder and thought that one must be Deanna's. She finished brushing her hair and realized something was missing. She usually brushed her teeth after brushing her hair. She needed a toothbrush.

"Will," she said as she went into the main living area.

"Yes," he replied, handing her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and smiled. He remembered how she liked her coffee and it was perfect.

"I need a toothbrush."

"Go ahead," he said, nodding towards the replicator.

"I'm sorry I'm such a difficult guest." She went to the replicator and asked for a toothbrush. It appeared before her and she took it. She walked back to the sofa where Will was sitting with her coffee in one hand and the toothbrush in the other.

"You are not difficult. It's your first time spending the night. It took months before Deanna was able to spend the night and not have to run back to her quarters or send me to get something."

"She spends the night often?"

"It depends. If one of us is going through a rough time then it happens often. When we are both fine it only happens maybe once a month; usually after staying up way too late talking or doing crew evaluations the night before they are due. She says she feels like she can't think straight anymore and will probably get lost or try to go into someone else's quarters." They both laughed at the thought of Deanna trying to go into someone else's quarters. When they stopped laughing they were silent for a minute.

"Will, I really appreciate you letting me spend the night. It's the most sleep I've gotten in one night for several days. If I would have gone back to my quarters the walk and the bright lights in the corridors would have probably made me wide eyed and I would not have been able to go back to sleep."

"Is that why you were in the arboretum? Because you couldn't sleep?"

"Yes. I hoped I could relax enough to go to sleep."

"Well, it was no problem. You are always welcomed to spend the night if you get tired and are in the area."

"And thank you for going through the trouble of getting my brush."

"It was no trouble at all. Just doing something for a friend."

"_And _thank you for the coffee, just the way I like it." He simply smiled and nodded as she took a final sip of her coffee. She got up and said, "I'm almost out of your hair," waving the toothbrush, letting him know she was leaving after brushing her teeth. She went to the bathroom and he picked up her now empty cup of coffee and took it to the replicator. He walked over to his desk and placed his cup on it as he glanced at the chronometer there. It was 0643; she had just enough time to get there without rushing. He walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Put your toothbrush with the other two, in case you ever need it again." She simply nodded in acknowledgement. He went back to the main living area and Beverly soon appeared. "I'll see you at the briefing," he told her as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, in three hours. I had almost forgotten about it. I'll see you then," and she walked out the door.

Three hours later they were sitting at the same table, listening to the Captain brief them on their next mission. There was no tension between them, no strange vibes. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them. Even Deanna couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary between them. They were both glad it was not going to affect their friendship. After all, nothing strange happened, they both thought, and went about the rest of their day forgetting about where they had spent the night.

Will Riker took his salad bowl from the replicator and headed to his desk. He was hungry but wanted to finish up a report. It wasn't due for another three days but he had the time to do it now and he liked having things done in advance, if possible, since he never knew when an emergency would keep him from being able to complete things like reports. So tonight he was having his dinner in episodes. The salad at his desk while finishing his report and his main course, which he had not yet decided on, at the table while he read a novel he had started a few days ago. He was half way across the room when the door chimed. He looked to the door, wondering who it could me. "Come in," he called and the door swished open, revealing Dr. Crusher on the other side.

"Beverly, come in." She walked in and saw him put his salad bowl on the table.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. I just came to get my brush and my uniform."

"You're not interrupting, I haven't even started. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I just got off duty and decided to stop by before going to my quarters."

"Well, would you like to join me? Food always tastes better with good company."

"Um, ok. I was going to have dinner alone as well."

"I haven't decided what to have so I was going to start with a salad and hope for inspiration. What were you going to have?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I usually decide once I'm in front of the replicator, but your salad looks tempting."

"One classic Caesar salad, coming up!" He replicated another bowl of salad and sat in on the table where Beverly had taken a seat. They began eating, talking between bites, and soon decided they'd have lasagne after Will mentioned it was his favourite as a kid.

"Have room for dessert?" he asked. "I've been wanting ice cream for some time but it's not fun alone for some reason."

"Sure," she replied. He went to the replicator and asked for a sundae. After it appeared he asked her, "What would you like?"

"Just plain strawberry."

"Strawberry it is," and he brought both bowls to the couch where she was sitting. "What do you usually do after dinner?"

"If I don't have any work to finish up I either read a book or listen to music, usually a ballet."

"Listen to a ballet?"

"I like to listen to the music to ballets. I can see the story playing out in my head. If it's one I've never seen before I like to imagine what it's about or just enjoy the music."

"Hmm, I've never tried anything like that. If I decide to listen to music I'm usually doing something else as well, like reading or doing work. I've never just sat and listened to music."

"I've never done that either. I usually lie down on the floor, close my eyes, and listen. I find it to be quite relaxing."

"Really? You don't get antsy, or bored?"

"Sometimes, but usually choosing another ballet or even just skipping to the next scene fixes that. If the music is interesting enough time flies by very quickly. You should try it."

"I'd feel silly just laying on the floor, alone, doing nothing."

"Why don't you try it? I'll choose something you might like." She got up and took his empty bowl over to her replicator with hers. When she returned she sat on the floor. "You can sit on the couch if it makes you feel more comfortable. I'm just used to doing it on the floor."

"If I'm going to try this I guess I should do it the way you do it," he said, getting up and sitting in front of her. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back but when she simply kept staring at him he asked her, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm trying to think of what you'd find interesting."

"I've never seen a ballet so I wouldn't know what kind would interest me."

"I know! Computer, play Aaron Copland, Billy the Kid, the Ballet Suite." The computer beeped and a soft orchestra began playing. He looked at her with uncertainty. "Don't worry, it's just he first minute or so, then it picks up, promise." She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes, putting her hands over her abdomen. He decided to do the same next to her.

"How long is this?"

"The part we're listening to is 20 minutes."

Just as she had promised, the music soon picked up and to his surprise he was not bored and was enjoying the music. Even though the music was mostly lively, it was also relaxing. 10 minutes into the piece the music slowed down and become more melodic and it was during this part that they both fell asleep. 20 minutes after it had started the music ended and neither one of them woke up.

Will felt a warm body curl up next to him and he instinctively put his arm around her, pulling her closer against him, her head finding its way onto his arm. He breathed in her scent, now noticeable since she was so close to him. It was soft and familiar. The scent of comfort, he realized. The scent that let him know he would be alright when he wasn't well. The scent of Beverly Crusher. _Beverly?_ He thought and opened his eyes to see her sleeping curled up against him. He moved her off of his arms and sat up, the movement waking her. She opened her eyes and the same look of confusion that was on his face was in hers.

"That was much more relaxing than I thought it was going to be."

"I don't even remember at what point I fell asleep," she said as she sat up. He stood up and offered her his hand in assistance. She took it and once she was standing she walked over to his desk to look at his chronometer as Will went into his bedroom.

"It's almost 2 in the morning."

"I don't know about you, but I'm still sleepy," he said as he walked out of his bedroom with the pillows and blanket he had used the previous night. He put them on the couch and went back in the bedroom.

"I really should just go to my quarters."

"You said it yourself, the walk and bright lights will wake you completely and you won't be able to go back to sleep," he said from the bedroom. "Besides, your hair brush is already here, you've got a toothbrush in the bathroom, and a clean uniform you can wear in the morning."

"You got my uniform cleaned? Will, you shouldn't have."

Will came out of the bedroom wearing his sleeping clothes. "You make it sound like I hand washed your uniform. It was no trouble at all. Now go, the bed is ready and Deanna's nightgown is also clean." She gave him a hesitant look before making her way to the bedroom. "Good night, Beverly," he called from the couch.

"Good night, Will."

Beverly woke up and had no idea what time it was. She was about to get up to check the chronometer on Will's desk when she realized she could hear him snoring softly. Remembering he had told her the day before that he automatically woke up around 0530 hours every morning she decided it must still be before 0530 hours since he was sleeping. What she didn't know was that he had already woken up and had some coffee. He had checked her duty shift schedule to see what time he should wake her up if she didn't wake up on her own. Realizing that she had the day off, just as he did, he decided to go back to sleep on the couch. So as Beverly got comfortable again it was actually closer to 0700 hours than 0500.

Will woke up for the second time and asked the computer the time before remembering Beverly was in his bedroom. The computer informed him it was 0900 and he decided to get up. He went into his bedroom and saw Beverly peacefully sleeping in his bed. He quietly got some clean clothes and went in to take a sonic shower, hopping it wouldn't wake her. When he came back out after his shower she was still sleeping. He wondered how she could have any sleep problems if, as far as he had seen, she was able to sleep just fine.

He went into the main living area and decided he was in the mood for an actual breakfast rather than just coffee. He went to the replicator and ordered his breakfast and sat down to eat. He was enjoying his breakfast while reading the novel he had not been able to get back to the night before when Beverly came out of his bedroom.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he told her with a grin.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's almost 10."

"Really?!" she asked as she made her way to the chronometer on his desk. It confirmed what he had told her.

"Join me for breakfast," he said, getting up and walking over to the replicator. "I would have waited for you but I didn't know what time you were going to wake up and I didn't want to wake you. What would you like?"

"What you're having. Actually, that's what woke me up, the smell of your breakfast. It made my stomach rumble loud enough to wake me."

"Sorry about that," he said with a chuckle as he walked back to the table with her plate.

"I should probably change first," she said, suddenly feeling overly exposed in the nightgown.

"But your food will get cold. Don't tell me I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, I just feel underdressed," she lied to him and sat down knowing she really couldn't come up with a good excuse. She began eating and they talked over breakfast just as naturally as she talked with Jean-Luc over breakfast once a week and soon forgot her uncertainty over what she was wearing.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Will asked her as he gathered their plates.

"No, actually. Why?"

"I've been trying this holodeck program for a while. It's a game of strategy, quite demanding physically and mentally. Anyway, I haven't found anyone willing to play against me and I'm getting bored of playing against the computer. Would you be interested?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," she replied, getting up. "I'll go get dressed, or is the uniform not appropriate?"

"Wear your uniform. If you feel you need to change you can choose something from the holodeck."

They played the game for the 3 hours Riker had reserved the holodeck for. After their game they decided to have lunch in Ten Forward. They had finished their lunch and were sitting, simply talking, when Dr. Crusher got called to sickbay. She apologised and left for sickbay and Will soon left too, heading to the arboretum for more flowers before going back to his quarters.

Dr. Crusher had been called on her day off because one of her patients, a seven year old girl, had sprained an ankle while running around in her classroom when she was supposed to be sitting. She had refused to allow any of the on duty doctors examine her, crying and limping around sickbay whenever they tried to approach her, and they had no choice but to call Dr. Crusher. She quickly reassured the girl that she was going to be ok and healed her sprained ankle, reminding her that there were rules for a reason and she had to listen to her teacher when she said it was time to sit and not run around.

After her patient left, she filed the report in the girl's medical file and left sickbay. Instinctively, she went to her quarters and when she entered she felt odd. She realized she had not been in her own quarters for two and a half days. Though she had been away for that amount of time and much longer periods of time from her quarters due to medical emergencies, away missions, and the occasional shore leave, knowing that none of those were the reasons she had been away all this time made it feel strange.

The game on the holodeck had indeed been physically and mentally challenging and even though she had showered that morning in Riker's quarters, she felt she needed to shower again. She was making her way to her bathroom when her computer at her desk began beeping. She went back and checked her computer; it was a subspace call from Wesley. She quickly accepted the call and sat down. Nothing short of a ship wide disaster would ever make her reject a call from her son. Since he had left Dorvan V to travel with The Traveler it was rare that he was able to call and she settled for the scattered letters he was able to send from time to time. They talked for several hours before he had to go. They said their good byes and his face on the screen was replaced with the Starfleet insignia. She got up and headed for the bathroom once again, remembering that is where she was heading when Wesley called.

After her shower she had chosen to wear a blue, cotton sun dress. She had bought the dress during a shore leave many years ago. She had been staying in a hotel on the beach during the summer and it was very appropriate at the time. Now, she wore it from time to time in her quarters. It was too informal to wear to anything on the ship, but it made her feel good for some reason. Slipping on a pair of sandals, the only shoe appropriate for such a dress, she went back into her bathroom. She stood in front of her sink and simply stared at it. "Damn brush!" she said to herself as she realized it was still in Riker's quarters. She ran her fingers through her hair, gathering it behind her and grabbed a hair clip and clipped her hair together. She was going to need her brush in the morning and now that she remembered was the best time to go get it. And without much thought to the almost transparent, short, dress being held on her body by only the small straps on her shoulders that she was wearing she left her quarters and made her way to Riker's. She pressed the chime and a moment later the door swished open, allowing her to walk in before he asked her in.

"Beverly! It's been so long, how have you been?" he said to her with a huge smile, sarcasm all over his voice.

"I know, you just can't get rid of me," she returned with a smile. "I just came by for my brush."

"Really, is that all? Or is it that you're beginning to like my larger quarters?"

"My quarter's are the same size as yours, the layout is just a little different," she said in an innocent voice but gave him a teasing look. She went into his bathroom and returned with the brush.

"I know," he told her as she came back out, "You've used up all your replicator rations and you are just making excuses to have me feed you," he teased. She simply laughed.

"You're not the only one with replicator rations on this ship, you know," she said, playing along.

"I can see that," he said, eyeing her up and down. "You got a date? On an exotic beach?"

"No," she said, "I wasn't planning on leaving my quarters, which is why I chose it."

"What a shame," he said simply, picking up a glass with a very bright red liquid and taking a sip.

"Why?"

"If the man played his cards right, it would be quite some date," he teased again, and took another sip of his drink.

"Will, what are you drinking? It's staining your lips red."

"I know, it's the only bad thing about it."

"What is it?"

"An old drink from Earth. It is very sweet, artificially flavoured, artificially coloured, has no nutritional value, but it tastes great. At least I think so. It's called Cool-Aid. My dad used to make it when we would go on vacation somewhere where the weather was much warmer than Alaska."

"Oh."

"Would you like to try it? It's not healthy, but it won't kill you."

"Sure, I'm always up to trying something new."

He walked over to the replicator and Beverly followed him, not really knowing why. He ordered her a glass of cherry flavoured Cool-Aid, not noticing she was right behind him. He grabbed the glass and as he turned to walk back he bumped into her, spilling most of the red liquid on her dress. She only gasped as the cold drink soaked through her clothes.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," he said, putting the glass down and not knowing what else to do.

"It's alright; I shouldn't have been standing so close. I need to go change."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Wait here a moment," he said, leaving her and heading for his bedroom.

"Why not? I'm soaked in a sugary drink!"

He came back out with a shirt and a pair of pants of his. "Because your dress has become transparent," he said as he approached her with his clothes. She looked down at her self and realized that he was indeed telling the truth. She might as well have been standing there naked and blushed deeply knowing that he had seen her like that. "Here, they're probably big for you but at least you'll be covered." She took the clothes and was about to hold them against her to cover herself when Will grabbed her hands. "You'll get the dry clothes, wet," he told her. Letting go of her hands she began walking to his bedroom to change. "Why are you so embarrassed? I was the one that made the mess."

She was silent for as she made her way to his bedroom. "As you pointed out, Will," she told him from his bedroom, "my dress was transparent."

"Beverly," he said teasingly, "nothing I haven't seen before. Less than I have seen, actually."

"What?!" she shouted, and walked back into the main living area as she finished buttoning up his shirt.

He gave her a small laugh when he saw her. "The pants are a bit _too_ big."

"Don't change the subject, what did you mean?"

"Don't tell me _you _don't remember," he said teasingly again, pausing a moment before saying, "Doctor Beverly."

"You remember?! I thought you said you didn't."

"I didn't, at the time. But after a while it was like a vivid dream. I didn't think of mentioning it." She was blushing again and he went up to her. "Does it bother you that I remember?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure if it does or doesn't. I've gotten over Odan and it's all just memories now. But he's gone, forever. You're here, every day."

"I'm not sitting around remembering you naked, if that's what you're worried about. And I've never told anyone, not even Deanna. I respect your privacy. I was just teasing you, having some fun. You know that, right?"

Beverly sighed. He had remembered all this time and it hadn't changed their friendship. There was no reason it should now. She gave him a small smile and looked down at herself. She had to hold on to the pants to keep them on. "Maybe I should sit down before I accidentally let go of these pants and stir up some more memories," she said making her way to the couch.

"Too late," he teased, "Let's try the drink again." He went to the replicator and got her another drink. He took it to her on the couch and he sat next to her. She took a first sip and only raised her eyebrows. She then took another.

"Very sweet, something a child would definitely love."

"There are several flavours," he informed her, "all just as sweet and bright."

"What kind of flavours?"

Will told her the flavours he knew of and he checked the replicator to see what other flavours there were. Together they sampled every flavour available over several hours, continuing their teasing to each other when Beverly pointed out that she too remembered what he looked like. It turned into a back and forth flirtatious tease, both of them laughing and taking every opportunity to touch each other in "casual" ways.

"I really should get back to my quarters; I have to be in sickbay at 0700."

"And how are you going to get there?"

"Umm, walking?"

"I mean, are you going to walk there in men's clothes, holding on tightly to my pants, or in a transparent, wet dress?" She simply sighed in frustration. People hadn't noticed that she had spent the last two nights here but either situation was going to look wrong. "Bev, why don't you just spend the night? We'll have some dinner and you can sleep here. I really don't mind and you are great company." She wasn't sure about it and it showed in her face. "The uniform you replicated is still here. And you know I'll behave."

"I have never doubted that, Will. I wouldn't have stayed the first night if I didn't know you were going to be a perfect gentleman. I've always trusted you."

"I'm glad. Now, have dinner with me and spend the night. Trust me."

"Alright," she said with a sigh.

"Great. What would you like?"

"After all that liquid I think I'll have something small."

Beverly was sitting on Will's bed, the blanket warm against her legs. She decided not to keep his huge pants to sleep.

"You're not going to change into Deanna's nightgown?"

"I think it needs to rest, unless you want your shirt back."

"No, just wondering," and he walked over to her and sat on the bed. Not only had he had that shirt for several years, he wore it quite often. It was one of his favourites which is why it was on top and the easiest to grab when he went in to get her something to wear. This had caused some of the button holes to become worn and stretched. He reached over to the shirt and she followed his hand as he buttoned the third button, which had come undone.

"Thanks," she said, almost in a whisper.

"No problem." She had removed the hair clip from her hair to sleep and he reached to one side of her face and tucked the hair that covered her cheek behind her ear. He then leaned in and kissed her now exposed cheek. "Good night, Beverly," he told her with a smile.

"Good night, Will," she answered back. They both sat there, just smiling at each other, for a short while before he got up and left for the couch, calling from the doorway, "Sweet dreams."

The morning had gone very similarly to their first morning together. She showered and put on the uniform she had replicated, which he had just gotten cleaned and decided to keep "just in case," they shared coffee and talked before she left for sickbay.

It was a slow day in sickbay and she spent most of it in her office looking over patients' medical files and taking care of medical bureaucracy. She sat in her office working, but her mind wandered often. She remembered the good time they had together on the holodeck. Remembered how they were able to spend so much time together the past couple of days and never run out of things to talk about. Remembered how natural it felt to be around him. Remembered how Will teased her for returning to his quarters. Remembered how he kissed her goodnight on her cheek. Remembered his scent on his shirt she slept in.

"Doctor?" interrupted a voice.

"Yes," she said, suddenly coming back to reality.

"Your shift ended over an hour ago," said Dr. Selar in her monotone voice. "Will you be working the night shift tonight?"

"No, I simply lost track of time. Thank you for bringing it up."

"Of course."

As Dr. Selar left the office, Dr. Crusher picked up her desk and headed to her quarters. Once again she realized she had been away from her quarters. Even though it was still quite early, she decided to change into her nightgown and read a book. She felt like just being comfortable and relax.

Will Riker got up from his desk and headed into his bedroom. It wasn't bedtime but he didn't want to be in his uniform any longer. He went to his dresser and saw Beverly's hair brush on top of it. _I should take it to her in case she has forgotten about it,_ he thought and picked it up and headed out the door. When he arrived at her door he rang the chime.

The sound only startled her slightly and without getting up to grab her robe she called, "Come in." The only people that ever came to her quarters after 2000 hours were Jean-Luc and Deanna, and both had seen her in her night gown on more than one occasion.

Will Riker came in and Beverly looked up surprised.

"I brought you your brush," he told her, holding it out to her. She got up and took it, his eyes looking at her body through the night gown, which was much more sheer than Deanna's, before he could do anything about it.

"Thank you," she said in an uneasy voice as she took the brush. She walked over to the bathroom to put the brush away and get her robe. "Please, sit. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as she walked back to the couch.

"No, thank you," he said and sat down where she had been sitting, picking up the book she was reading. "You like reading paper backs?"

"I really don't have a preference," she said, sitting down on a chair and bringing her legs up under her. "It's just that I have so many PADDs for work that I often confuse them in my morning rush. How were things up above?"

"Actually, I didn't spend too much time on the bridge today," he began and told her about his day. Sometime during his recollection she got up and sat next to him and as he told his story their eyes met several times only to look away an instant later. His words were casual, her responses normal, but their eyes were busy flirting, suggesting, daring. Neither one, however, was really aware of what they were doing and only slightly noticing the other. They had spent so much time as just friends they didn't want to see beyond that.

"That's one long day," she said when he finished telling her about his day, putting her hand on his lap.

"Yes it was," he replied, picking up her hand. "Now tell me about yours."

"It was quite boring, actually," and she told him about the reports and paperwork and he fiddled and caressed her hand.

"Well," he said, finally letting go of her hand, "I should get back to my quarters, I have some things to do." He got up and she did the same. "It will be strange to sleep in my bed again," he joked as he stood near the door, Beverly only a couple of feet away.

"I guess I overstayed my welcome," she said. He stepped up to her, only inches between them, and he lifted her chin with his finger. She didn't seem to notice the closeness between them since their eyes had locked.

"Never," he whispered and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away and said, "Good night, Beverly," and walked out the door. Beverly just stood there, unsure of what had just happened. She had not moved a muscle when the door chimed again. She was close enough to the door to manually open it herself, words unable to escape her mouth at the moment.

"Do you have a minute?" asked Deanna. "I have a headache. I would have gone to sickbay but I didn't want to make the trip since I am going to my quarters. Anyway, you are just down the hall from my office and I figured you're on my way."

"Umm, sure. Sit down," she told her, still a little shaken up. She went to her bedroom to get her medkit. She came back with a tricorder and a hypospray and began scanning her.

When Deanna had come in she was so focused on her headache that she didn't take a moment to look at her friend. Now that she was being scanned she noticed she was quieter than usual and blushing deeply. Opening her mind to her, and only her since it aggravated her headache; she sensed a series of emotions all too familiar to her. She waited a few seconds for the hypospray to take effect before speaking up.

"So, what's his name?"

"Who's name?" she asked, utterly confused by what seemed like a random question.

"The name of the man you are in love with. The one who did something or said something that made you blush and has you feeling like you're in a dream." Beverly simply rolled her eyes and got up to put the tricorder and hypospray on the desk. "Come on, spill it!"

"It's nothing, really."

"Ok, so you had your first kiss. Was there chemistry? Fireworks?"

"How would you know if there was a kiss?"

"I know because I know you. _And _I know what you feel like when you are head over heals in love. Though, this does feel a bit different than the other times. Now, tell me or I will have the computer tell me where you've been and who you've been with for the last 24 hours."

"More like 68," she said, not being able to contain her smile.

"Oh my gosh, tell me, tell me!"

"It really is nothing. He hasn't said anything to suggest we're more than just friends."

"But he's done something. You kissed. I know you did."

"Yes, there was a kiss. But it could have just been a really friendly kiss."

"Was it on the lips?"

"Yes"

"Did he stay on your lips for more than one second?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. A man does not stay on your lips if he just a friend. Now, _who _is it?"

"An ex boyfriend."

"I didn't know there was an ex boyfriend of yours on board."

"There isn't." Deanna gave her a very confused look. "Not one of _my_ ex boyfriends. One of _yours_.

"Will Riker kissed you?!"

"Oh, Deanna, he did and I saw it coming from a mile away. It all started three nights ago when I spent the night in his quarters."

"Why?"

"Ok, let me start from the beginning, the very beginning. I had not been able to sleep for several nights…" Beverly told her friend everything that had happened the past couple of days. She told her how she had not noticed at the time but in retrospect she started having feelings for him a while back and all this time together just made them strong enough for her not to be able to ignore them.

"…And he kissed me. But it's Will, It's probably nothing," she finished.

Deanna sighed and gave her a warm smile. "Let me tell you something that I probably shouldn't, but since it wasn't during a therapy session I can justify this. Will has mentioned you on more than one occasion to me. He finds you very attractive. However, his fears are the same as yours. He didn't want to approach you because he was afraid that if you weren't interested that it would ruin your friendship. It is my opinion, not only as a counselor, but as your friend, that this is a relationship worth perusing. You are both mature adults and I can see a lasting friendship _if _it doesn't work out. But I don't see a reason for it not to." Beverly took a deep breath. Deanna saw excitement in her eyes, but hesitation in her body language. "Come on, I'll walk you to his door, it's only three down from mine."

"But I need to change…" she said, looking down at her what she was wearing.

"What for? So you can put mine on again? Not that I mind but maybe you should get your own drawer with your own stuff," she teased.

"Oh, Deanna, I don't want to get in the way of your friendship."

"You won't. Just let me spend the night on the couch when I'm feeling blue. Now," she said, getting up and heading for the door, "come on." Beverly got up and headed towards Deanna then stopped and headed for her bathroom instead. "Beverly…" she said in a warning tone.

"I'm coming," she answered and appeared with her brush in her hand. "Damn brush, likes to cause trouble when I forget it." And together they walked out and headed for Will's quarters. Deanna rang the chime and walked away. The door opened and Beverly walked in. Will was surprised to see her, and even more surprised that she made the trip in her nightgown and robe.

"Beverly, what can I do for you?" he said as he stood up, not really knowing what else to say. She stood just a few feet from the doorway, not knowing what to say.

"You said I hadn't overstayed my welcome."

"No, you are always welcome."

She walked over to him, standing only a few inches away from him, and smiled. "I'd like to spend the night, if you don't mind."

He put his arms around her and smiled, "Of course I don't mind." He kissed her as he had done a while ago.

"I do have one complaint," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly worried he had done something wrong.

"Your bed feels too big and lonely."

"I think I can fix that," he said with a smile and kissed her again, this time deeper and longer than before.

"And I brought my brush this time."

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
